And So We Begin Again
by midnight petals
Summary: "You know, life fractures us all into little pieces. It harms us, but it's how we glue those fractures back together that makes us stronger." Sakura said. For the first time she saw something in Sasuke's eyes. She never thought she would see it. But there it was. She couldn't help but smile. Sasuke could only offer a small smirk. And thus they began the healing process.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on writing something along the story line.**

**So bare with me. Its what happens after the war. How Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto mend their broken bonds.**

**You guys need to support me here. Since this is my first attempt in keeping up with the story line. **

**Well now let's begin. Shall we? **

**Promise: If you guys review enough.. I'll update it every two days! Sounds like a deal right?**

**One more thing, in my story Neji is still ALIVE. **

* * *

**_"A new heart will I give you and a new spirit will I put within you, and I will take away the stony heart out of your flesh and give you a heart of flesh. And I will put my Spirit within you and cause you to walk in My statutes, and you shall heed My ordinances and do them."_**

The battle was over. The pain , the agony and the bloodshed had come to an end. The allied forces were now heaving a heavy sigh. Finally they had won. Each and every shinobi fought tooth and nail to live this moment of glory. You could see many of them crawling to see their team mates, friends and family. Madara wasn't so easy to defeat what with him going super strong and super insane.

It had taken out all their energies to overthrow the evil. You could see the kages who had smiles on their faces. Rookie 9 cheering out loud. But what was most interesting was the fact that Sasuke and Naruto still stood there, facing each other. Not uttering a word. But both knew they were glad to have worked together. Once again.

While everyone were cheering, Naruto was greeted by the Rookie 9 with warm hugs. Sakura was more than happy to see Sasuke and Naruto standing together and not trying to kill each other. Kakashi stood next to her.

"Nice isn't it? To see the both of them together again?" He asked her, his gaze still on them.

"I have always wanted to see this happen. Guess things are going to be alright again" Sakura smiled.

"Why don't we greet them?" Her sensei asked.

"Lead the way sensei" Sakura answered. She was more than happy. She was glad that finally Sasuke chose to fight with them. But the question still remained. Why would he switch sides? What had happened? She would find out now. They were almost near to the crowd.

"Naruto! You did great!" Kiba grinned at him.

"Hehe" Was all Naruto could say.

Many of them greeted and cheered.

Sasuke whose eyes were now on Obito wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. Everyone now turned their attention to the Legendary Uchiha. Now the five Kages had arrived too.

Obito stared back at him.

"I don't know what to say to you Sasuke" Obito started speaking. The rest went quiet.

Naruto and Sakura threw a glance at each other. Both of them worried about what Sasuke's reaction would be. The rest of them were ready to restrain Sasuke if he so much as moved. The Raikage was more than pissed to see The Last Uchiha.

Much to everyone's surprise Sasuke said nothing but stared blank at Obito. Obito took this a yes to continue what he wanted to say.

"I must say Itachi raised you well. You were finally able to break that curse. I'm sure Itachi is very proud of you right now. And so am I" Obito said.

Now everyone were puzzled as to what the heck was Obito saying. Only the first four Hokages and Naruto and Kakashi knew the truth.

If Obito was saying this then Kakashi and Naruto had no doubt that what they heard the other day was the truth itself. Kakashi felt a heavy heart. He didn't know how Itachi went through with this. Even though Kakashi and Itachi worked together for a brief time, Kakashi could not help but feel miserable at that thought.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to it. He didn't know how he could heal his best friend. But he decided that he was going to mend every single thing about Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING? YOU'RE PROUD OF WHAT SASUKE DID? HE IS A TRAITOR TO OUR VILLAGE. HE TRIED TO KILL HIS BEST FRIENDS" Kiba spat out in anger.

"AND HE TRIED TO CAPTURE MY BROTHER, KILLER BEE. AND WHAT ARE YOU SO PROUD OF ABOUT HIM?" Raikage couldn't control his anger.

"OF COURSE ITACHI WOULD BE VERY PROUD SINCE THAT BASTARD ALSO TURNED OUT TO BE LIKE HIM." Shikamaru growled.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SHOW UP HERE KID. I DON'T KNOW WHAT CHANGED YOUR MIND TO SIDE WITH US. IF YOU THINK WE'LL LET YOU OFF JUST CAUSE YOU HELPED US WIN THE WAR THEN YOU'RE SO WRONG" Tsunade warned him.

Sasuke stood their silently. Without uttering a word. He was unfazed. Naruto stared at his best friend . For the first time he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it was his to speak the truth. He didn't know what Sasuke wanted.

Kakashi wanted to intervene. But stopped himself when he saw Obito telling him not to say a word.

Sakura was confused and hurt. She wanted to stand up for Sasuke. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he betrayed their village, was part of the Akatsuki and tried to kill them all once before. She didn't know how to feel. But one thing for sure was that she still had the same feelings for Sasuke. That would never change. Not today and not tomorrow or forever.

"You are nothing more than a murderer. You think you can just walk back in to the village like nothing happened?" Neji snarled at the Uchiha.

"You will be dealt by all the Kages since you committed a crime by entering the five Kage summit." Shikuku spoke in a grim manner.

"You deserve to be executed" The Tsuchikage said in a rough voice.

The Rookie nine along with the Kages stood there awaiting Sasuke's reaction. They got none.

"That's it. I want him dead. He deserves no mercy." The Raikage declared.

The other Kages nodded.

"Will you all just shut up?" Naruto was now yelling. He wasn't going to put up with this bullshit anymore. Sakura was very worried. She knew there was no other punishment other than death for all he had done. Kakashi had a smile smile on his face when he saw someone at the back coming front.

"Are you trying to defend the traitor?" Chouji shouted back.

"Yes! I am defending him. Is that a problem to any of you?" Naruto now snarled. He had enough of it. No one was interested in finding out what the truth was.

"He's just a murderer like his brother Itachi. You shouldn't support him" Shino spat.

"No one here has the right to say anything about Itachi" Everyone turned to see the third Hokage . For the first time after the battle had ended, the previous Hokages had decided to talk.

"Why are you supporting him Third?" Tsuchikage asked in annoyance.

"Uchiha Sasuke will be dealt by me. And me ALONE." This time it was the First Hokage who spoke. Everyone were shocked.

"What's that suppose to mean? Do you know what all crimes he has done so far?" Tenten barked at Hashirama.

"His brother is another criminal who slaughtered his entire clan" Kiba sneered.

"Yes, Itachi slaughtered his entire clan " The second Hokage began.

Everyone were waiting for the next words of the Hokage.

"After all it was his last mission as shinobi of Konoha" The third ended the sentence. EVERYONE went into a complete shock. It took almost five seconds to digest the news.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THIRD?" Lee questioned.

"Itachi was a spy for us. The council wanted to keep the growing powers of the Uchiha clan at bay. They thought that if the clan grew stronger, they would take over Konoha. Who better than Itachi to do the spy work? Under the orders of Danzo, Itachi was ordered to slaughter his entire clan and leave the village. In turn Konoha would protect his only brother." Sarutobi stopped for a second.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Itachi was a loyal Konoha Shinobi who would do anything for the village. So he completed his mission and joined the Akatsuki to keep an eye on them. He was working directly under my orders. He would meet me when no one would notice. He was the only person who knew about Madara's existence. The Akatsuki didn't dare touch konoha as long as Itachi was alive. He wanted to be killed by his own brother to pay for what he did. Even though it was a mission." Sarutobi sighed. Remembering his talks with Itachi.

"You are kidding right?" Ino asked.

"No. In the end Uchiha Itachi took disgrace in the place of honor, hatred in the place of love. He believed that one has to work within the shadows to maintain peace. And in the end he gave the ultimate Uchiha power to his younger brother. He was never Itachi of the Uchiha clan. But he was Uchiha Itachi of the hidden leaf" Sarutobi ended the tragic tail.

Everyone were gaping at the new found information. How could Konoha council kill one of the most prestigious clan?

"Why wasn't this informed to me? I am the damn Hokage. I had every single right to know!" Tsunade shouted.

"It was Itachi's wishes. He didn't want sympathy. All he ever wanted was peace of the village." Sarutobi answered.

The Rookie nine stood there unable to believe. The murderer once they thought Itachi was, was not so. He was the ultimate loyal shinobi ever. They didn't know how to react. The prodigy of the clan had to end the once legendary clan.

"I had no idea Konoha would steep so low" Shikuku sighed. He was disgusted.

"But that doesn't mean Sasuke had to betray Konoha" Gaara pointed.

"Sasuke didn't betray Konoha." This time it was Orochimaru who spoke.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Kiba hissed.

Naruto was puzzled. So was Sakura and Kakashi.

"Danzo was afraid to keep Sasuke in the village. Danzo and I had a deal. He let me in during the Chunin exams. I would spare the village without killing much, if he handed over Sasuke to me. Danzo met Sasuke. At first Sasuke was not ready to leave. When he said that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke had no choice but to leave" Orochimaru explained.

"YOU FUCKING FREAK! YOU MADE SASUKE LEAVE. DANZO CROWNED HIM THE MISSING NIN! ALL OF YOU HERE JUST PLAYED WITH HIS LIFE! I SWEAR I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE THAT DID THIS TO HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE MEANS TO ME AND SAKURA? HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO ACCEPT ME! FIRST ONE WHO SAW ME AS HIS WORTHY OPPONENT. MY FIRST FRIEND. MY ONLY BEST FRIEND. YOU BASTARD" Naruto's temper was going out of control.

Tsunade couldn't believe how ugly her council was. She didn't know how she could call herself Hokage when she was unable to give justice to the Uchiha kid. She took a glance at him. He had a blank face. She didn't know what he was thinking. He hadn't said a word. She didn't know how to deal with him.

Sakura and Kakashi were beyond pissed. They had no idea about the ugly truth. They had half the mind to strangle Orochimaru. Sakura couldn't imagine what pain he went through.

Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had no words to utter. They were beyond shocked. They were all now staring at the last Uchiha Survivor. They had a wave of guilt wash over them. They had hated him for what he had done. Now they didn't know what to say. They felt ashamed.

"Enough!" This time the second Hokage spoke. Everyone went silent.

"What's my punishment?" For the first time Sasuke spoke. And everyone were astonished.

"Ha! I knew it teme! You were so coming back to Konoha!" Naruto forgot all his anger and was jumping with joy.

"I am glad Sasuke-kun" Sakura spoke for the first time. She had tears in her eyes. Finally everything paid off.

"Sasuke" Kakashi greeted. He winked at him. Sasuke was now facing his team. He gave a very small smirk. And the three of them knew it was time to mend the broken pieces of their team.

"I'll alone deal with you Sasuke since it all Started with Madara. People are still wondering why you changed sides. They'll have to wait till they find out the truth. Like Obito said, Itachi raised you well. As of now, You can freely walk back to Konoha. Do whatever you want." Hashirama smiled.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"We'll explain everything later. Sasuke had every right to do what he has done. Now lets get moving. We have so much to discuss." This time Minato spoke.

"Teme! I am glad you are back!" Naruto jumped to hug Sasuke.

"Get off me Dobe!" Sasuke said in annoyance, but with a smirk on his face.

"Something's never change! Does it?" Kakashi smiled .

"No it doesn't sensei!" Sakura smiled.

She made her way towards her two fav boys.

"Sakura-chan! Come here! Its time for a group hug" Naruto pulled Sakura and Sasuke into a group hug.

Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted to hug. She put her arms around Naruto. And hesitantly around Sasuke. Much to Sakura and Naruto's surprise Sasuke put his hands on both of them.

Everyone now glanced at the once broken team. A smile marred everyone's face.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered into his chest.

"Yea teme! Now I'll kick your ass" Naruto grinned.

"Like you can dobe!" Sasuke retorted.

"Sakura, Thank you!" He said.

The last time he said it, It was years ago and he was leaving. And this time he was coming back.

They broke apart from their hug. Everyone started scattering. Kakashi walked towards his team.

"Sasuke! I have not much to say. But I'm gald you made the right choice in the end" Kakashi said.

"Hn" Was his signature reply.

"That's not even a damn word , teme!" Naruto complained

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke spat.

"What did you call me? You bastard!" Naruto was now shouting.

"Loser"

"Ice cube"

"Dead last"

"Emo"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Motherfucker!"

"GUYS! STOP IT! ITS NOT EVEN BEEN AN HOUR AND YOU GUYS ARE BACK TO BICKERING! YOU GUYS ARE NOT KIDS ANYMORE. NARUTO STOP PROVOKING SASKUE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN STOP RESPONDING TO NARUTO!" She scolded them both.

"Hmph" Was all she got as a reply.

Just like before, Sasuke was walking in the middle, Naruto and Sakura on the either side. Kakashi was behind them, watching their backs.

Soon everything was going to return to normal.

Or so they thought.

At a distance no one noticed how Orochimaru was watching Sasuke.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I made Sasuke look like a saint. But we have to sympathize with him. He was used like a tool.  
**

**The remaining characters will come into play in the next chapter. Things will get interesting when they enter Konoha. **

**Of course Sasuke will get his punishment. He has yet to prove his loyalty to Konoha. **

**The story will take a twist as soon as the four Hokages are put back to their grave. Naruto and Minato will get screen space too. **

**And Sasuke's punishment. And about how he heals and gains his trust back. **

**How Sasuke and Sakura will get together and Of course Karin will be there to annoy them both.**

**I'm planning on writing about how Naruto will respond to Hinata's confession.**

**How things will change for the better and how they deal with a new enemy! **

**So should I write the next chapter? Eh? **

**Depends on your reviews! Please go easy on me! **

**R&R.**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! **


	2. A forgotten threat

**I'm kinda disappointed with the response! Real bad you guys!**

**But I am hoping you guys will review now! **

**Reviews make me happy! **

**So now lets get back to the story! **

* * *

_**"The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared"**_

It had been a day since they all traveled back to Konoha! The village seemed very lively. Like always. The villagers were informed about the Uchiha massacre and the other clan heads had been very very angry with the council. Were they in their right minds? They lost such a powerful clan. Of course the elders would be dealt with now!

People had accepted the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan back. There wasn't any particular dislike or hatred towards him. They understood his situation very well. The village was being reconstructed. Restored to its former glory.

The Rookie 9 and Team Gai were now assembled in the Hokage office. The previous four Hokages as well as Tsunade were seen sitting.

Everyone looked exhausted and were dieing for some amount of good sleep and rest.

"I wasn't even sure if we were gonna win at all" Kiba sighed. Of course they all had lost hope as soon as Naruto and Sasuke were taken down. They thought it would be the end of them. But they were so relieved when the two best friend/rivals returned with full power given by the Rikudo himself. From then on it was a tough match. What with Madara opening the third and shit.

"I was convinced that Madara was gonna cast the genjutsu." Tenten responded. She was leaning her head on Neji's shoulders.

"Who wouldn't be? Madara was a crazy ass fucker!" Shino spat.

The rest of them just nodded.

They all were now involved in some small discussions. But soon their attention turned towards the Second Hokage and Sasuke. Everyone went silent.

"I wish I hadn't hated the Uchihas just cause of Madara. My hatred clouded my judgement. If I were a better Hokage maybe none of this would've happened. You have all the right to hate this village. But I'm glad that you chose to stand by our side. Without your help even Naruto could never have succeeded. I hope the coming generations will be able to judge better. I hope you've it in you to forgive me"

Everyone in the room were waiting for Uchiha's response. They weren't sure if Sasuke had dropped the plan of assaulting. They still had their doubts since the human ice cube wasn't an open book to read. They were all anxious and nervous. They knew , if Sasuke chose to destroy the village, they wouldn't be able to survive or go against him. Now that they have seen how strong he is. Naruto would be able to fight but they all knew both would end up dead only after destroying the entire village. For fuck's sake they were the two most powerful shinobi of their times.

"Hn. I don't want to go back to the past. I have no intentions of destroying something Itachi worked so hard to protect. You've my word. " Sasuke said in monotone. His eyes still closed and his lean figure leaning back on the wall. His face held no expressions and there was no trace of emotions in his voice.

Everyone left a breathe that they didn't realize they were holding.

"I know I cannot bring you back what you have lost. But I can make it easier for you. As the shinobi rules says that a traitor should be killed or either punished, you'll have to be punished for leaving the village." Hashirama started.

Everyone turned their attention on him.

"HEY! YOU BETTER NOT SEND HIM TO PRISON OR KILL HIM, IF YOU PLAN TO DO EITHER OF IT, I'LL HELP HIM ESCAPE" Naruto screamed in the first Hokage's face. He was worried about his best friend. Duh.

"NARUTO! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I HAVE TO SEW IT" Tsunade was now shouting at the blond.

The others sweat dropped. The second Hokage turned towards Minato and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I most certainly don't behave that way!" Minato said in nervousness.

"THEN HOW THE FUCK IS HE SO LOUD ALL THE FREAKING TIME?" Ino had lost her patience and was no questioning the Fourth.

"Well... You see.. His mother was the hyper one!" Minato smiled and answered.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE ! DON'T TALK LIKE I DON'T EXIST" Naruto now shouted. To make his presence known. Like they didn't know. Bleh.

Tsunade was now losing her patience. All she wanted was to come home , drink sake until she passed out. Now this blond kid was ruining her plans and was giving her a bad migraine. She throws a near by vase at him. It hits the loud mouth on his head.

"WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" With that Naruto shut his mouth.

"Thanks son, for shutting up! Like the first said, you need to be punished. But we know the entire truth. Just for show we'll make it look like you're under probation for a month. Or two. While in reality you are free to do whatever you want. No pressure Sasuke. Mikoto would be so proud of you today." Minato went on to ruffle Sasuke's hair. And for the first time Sasuke didn't knock him off.

Sasuke was feeling a lot of things. He didn't know what they were. In all honesty he hadn't expected the villagers to accept him back. Nor did he expect the Hokages to let him off freely. But a part of him was satisfied that he was home and that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi hadn't give up on him. He was eager to see each of their reactions. No matter how much he had told them in the past that he broke all his ties, he could never actually break it. Deep, way deep in his heart he knew they all held a very special place in his heart and in his life.

"You knew teme's mom?" Naruto asked in puzzlement.

"Of course! Mikoto and Kushina were the best of friends. They would shop together." The third Hokage answered.

The rest could see a smile on the Fourth Hokage's face. Nostalgia! Ah!

"So what now?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"We get back to our routines once the Village is back to its glory. Till then all of you will help re-build it. " Shizune spoke.

"Awww! Man! We just got back from a long war! can't we get some rest?" Chouji groaned

"We are ninja and we don't have time to rest." Ino scolded him.

"So what's gonna happen to the first four?" Kiba was curious to know.

"Hey! If you guys stay here , it'll be totally cool!" Lee spoke in an excited manner.

"Ah! No. We would like to be laid back to rest. Our work here is done." The first Hokage spoke with a smile on his face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for you. I am sorry for snatching away the life you deserved. I wasn't able to be a good father. Forgive me. But always remember that your mother and I love you. Always and forever. " Minato cups Naruto's face in his palms and then places a small kiss on his forehead.

Naruto couldn't explain the joy he was feeling. He was held by his father. A touch he had missed all his life. The love and the warmth too. He couldn't have asked for more. He instantly hugs his father back. He knew it was all that he ever wanted. To be loved. And today he is. He could hear the people around him cooing. He was now genuinely happy. After a min, they broke away from the embrace. Minato next moved towards Kakashi.

Kakashi and Minato stared each other in the eye.

"I want you to know that you did a great job raising these kids. I'm proud of you. And thank you for bearing the burden" Minato ruffles Kakashi's hair.

"I wish you were hear to watch it. And I am glad that we did meet after so long. Thank you sensei" Kakashi bows down to him.

No one wanted to say a word. It was an emotional moment.

"Sasuke, I'm proud of you too. You've come a long way. " Minato ruffles his hair too and goes back to stand next to the other three. Sasuke just nods in acknowledgement.

"Alright then, Our work here is done. The other truths that Tsunade, as Hokage had to know has been told to her. And no one will question about Sasuke's past behavior. Since there are a lot of things for you all to understand. And from here on out, I hope none of you will make the mistake we did. I hope your judgement isn't clouded. We will leave the future in your hands and lets hope that there won't come a time where we have to come back here" Hashirama says. With a smile on his face.

"There's nothing much left to say. I hope this time peace lasts longer." Tobirama sighs.

"And I want to be forgiven for all the wrong that happened during my rule. And I believe that all of you will be better than all of us." Sarutobi speaks.

"If only I could have been around for a longer time, maybe things would've been different. I apologize for that. Good luck to you all. We will be watching" Minato smiles at everyone.

And the Hokages disappear with a smoke of cloud.

It was a few mins of silence before the silence was broken.

"Looks like everything's going to be normal soon!" Hinata chirped.

"Yea! Can you believe it? Madara is gone for good!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Guess we'll be rebuilding the village for sometime. A nice change from all the fighting" Shino responded.

"Yea. I'm so freaking tired of all the blood I've been seeing!" Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Well at lest team up and start working!" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"I can finally eat!" Chouji was finally happy to be back home.

"Will you ever grow up?" Ino sighed.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru groaned. He knew somethings would never change. And he was damn right.

"ITS TIME FOR RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. He had finally recovered from the emotional hangover.

"THE FIRE OF YOUTH WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE THE POWER OF YOUTH" Lee proclaimed.

"YES LEE! INDEED!" Gai sensei joined him.

"Cut it out you two!" Anko warned.

"Seems like everything's normal" Kakashi remained himself.

Tsunade and Shizune were now smiling. How they missed this familiar scene.

Sakura was the only one to notice that Sasuke still had secrets to share and there was something on his mind. She always knew him better than anyone else. She approaches him and stands very closely. But not like touching closely. She didn't want to appear as his fan girl.

"Sasuke-kun, I know there's something on your mind. What's it?" She whispers.

"Weren't you always the one who knew everything even without me uttering a word?" Sasuke asks her in a light tone. A smirk marring his face.

"Isn't that why I am annoying to you?" Sakura teased him. She didn't know when she would find Sasuke in a light mood again. She made sure she would make use of this chance very well.

"Hn. You still are." Sasuke now looks at her with a glint of something Sakura can't form words for. She decided she would name the emotion later. And have fun now.

"Always will be. And I want you to know, I am glad you came back. Everyone's happy." She states with a smile. Making eye contact. Sasuke knew what she meant.

"Don't you mean you're happy?" Sasuke smirks a bit as he watches her blush. She looks away.

"Sakura, Thank you" He says. Suddenly her heart feels heavy and hurt crosses her face. Sasuke too remembers. Now they both look at each other . They don't know what to say.

"The last time you said that, you left. Please don't say that. Ever again" Sakura pleads. He can see tiny droplets from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke brings up his right hand and gives a little squeeze to Sakura's shoulders. He didn't know how else to comfort her.

"I'm here for good" He says. Sakura couldn't believe that he was actually touching her. She suddenly felt a warm feeling flood through her. Her mind screamed in joy. He was here for good.

"Tsuande! " Sasuke calls her in a stern low voice. And everyone turns their attention towards him.

"What is it Sasuke?" She had a hint of worry in her voice. She wasn't sure of what the Uchiha would want or do.

"If you forgot, _he's _still out there!" He says, in a stoic voice. Face blank.

Tsunade suddenly goes into a shock! How could she have forgot? Of course he was still out there. And he was a major threat.

Everyone looked at each other. Rather confused.

"Teme! Who are you talking about?" The dobe demanded.

"Yea! Who are you both talking about?" Kiba questions.

"Is it a new enemy we have no clue of?" Kakashi asks. Slightly worried.

"Man! I don't want to fight again! We just finished doing it!" Ino and Tenten groaned.

Tsunade remained silent. He was a pure genius , an evil genius. He would do anything to get his hands on Sasuke.

Sakura who was thinking now figured about who her mentor and her love were talking about.

"You're talking about Orochimaru , aren't you?" Sakura was worried. She didn't want that bastard after her Sasuke. That's right. HER Sasuke. She now nervously glanced at Sasuke who was staring at Tsunade with a calm expression.

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD ! ISN'T HE SUPPOSE TO BE GOOD OR SOMETHING?" Chouji screamed in horror.

"Apparently not. We need to seal him. But we will resume after our well deserved rest and when everything is alright in the village!" Tsunade said in a grim voice.

"DON'T TELL ME HE'S AFTER TEME'S RINNEGAN!" Naruto was now pissed.

"That's all he has ever wanted Naruto!" Neji answered.

"We can easily kick his ass!" Shino said.

"Not so easily! He's got some shit tricks up his sleeves. I saw it during the war!" Tenten responded. her head hung.

"Don't you think we will be delaying if we don't track him down now?" Hinata spoke after a long time.

"He won't make his move right now. He has something else to do before that" This time Sasuke chose to answer.

"Sasuke's right. He has something to do before that. Till then we gather our strength." Tsunade responded.

"Looks like we have another evil to take down! And once again the power of youth will prevail" Lee gives a good guy pose.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"HEY SHUT IT THICK EYEBROWS! " Naruto snapped at them. Then they break apart.

"What's the other thing he has to do?" Kakashi questions.

Tsunade and Sasuke stare at each other for a brief moment.

"HEY! TELL US! YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP SECRETS FROM US" Kiba retorted.

"Now's not the time Kiba. Everyone get back. Get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow. Sharp 9" Tsunade sighed and laid her head on her hands.

Everyone just left the building. The last ones to leave were Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

They stare at each other.

"Teme! I swear, if you leave again, I won't go easy on you." Naruto says in a serious voice.

"I am not going anywhere" Sasuke says in a blank voice.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Kakashi asks.

"I'll see you all at The Uchiha mansion at 6 in the evening. I'll tell you then" Sasuke answers.

"Alright! I'll see you then! Teme! Sakura-chan! See ya! I'm kinda hungry! Hinata-chan promised to make me a bowl of ramen!" Naruto grins wide and flashes his thumb and vanishes.

"Cya" With that Kakashi too disappears.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm really glad you are here" She whispers.

Sasuke stares at her. For a min. He then starts walking. After a few steps he takes, she hears him talk.

"Walk with me"

Sakura plasters a huge smile on her face and follows his lead.

* * *

**Yaay! I'm done with this chapter.**

**Now all you kiddes need to Review!**

**I kinda enjoy writing this story!**

**So go Review! You'll get muffins and hot chocolate shake for free! :D**

** Till then spread the SasuSaku loveeee! **

**Ja Ne! **


	3. Their little moments

**I am so happy that you guys left such long reviews! **

**Seriously everyone who reads it please do leave your thoughts.**

**It keeps me motivated. I would like to take in some ideas from all of you as well! **

**Please do tell me how I am doing! **

**Now lets get back to the story!**

* * *

Sasuke was walking at a slow pace, waiting for Sakura to catch up. She soon caught up. She glanced at him. There was a smile plastered across her face. She was really happy that her Sasuke was back and she was walking right next to him. But soon enough her thoughts went back to Orochimaru. What did that creep want now? Why now? When everything was finally settling in!

They were walking in silence for about ten mins. They crossed many houses. Sasuke saw how the kids were playing around and how the elders were re-building their houses. He could see they were all happy. He could see contempt in their eyes. Their laugh echoed in his ears. He sighed to himself. He used to be one of those kids a long time ago. He still wonders why things didn't turn out the way he wanted it. He saw through the corner of his eye. He saw Sakura frowning. He wanted to know why. He was now really glad that Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi hadn't given upon him. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

"Why are you frowning?" He broke the silence between them. Sakura was surprised that he was the one to break the silence.

"Orochimaru!" Her eyes were twitching. Frown was evident on her face. He sighed. There ! She was already worrying. She hasn't changed at all. She used to worry back then! She worries even now.

"Quit worrying about him for the moment. Its not like I will runaway with him." Sasuke said as he sensed that she would be worrying about him leaving again.

"Its just hard. I mean you came back now and I won't be able to take it if you left again." She whispered. Her head low and she was staring at the ground. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make her believe that he was here for good. Most of all he didn't know why he wanted to make her believe. Sure he did care about her and the team before he left. He thought, no, he was sure that he had severed all bonds but why was he here still trying to prove to her? Why had he asked her to walk with him. Why was he taking time to explain anything at all to the three of them? He was eager on finding out the reasons for this behavior of his.

Sakura looked at him. She was relieved. She was again scared that she would lose him. She didn't know how to explain this new behavior of his . When they were kids he wouldn't bother soothing her worries nor would he explain anything to her. Now he chose to explain. Maybe just maybe he was opening up. That's what she thought. She smiled at him!

"How much further are we walking?" She asked . Seriously she was still tired.

"Are you tired?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Healing many of them took a lot out of me." She answered. She was looking straight ahead. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. She didn't know how to respond. Honestly she was tired. She had to heal so many after the war and during the war.

She took a few steps ahead and she didn't see Sasuke next to her. She turned around in shock only to see him standing a few steps behind her With a blank expression on his face. She turned towards him and took few steps back to stand next to him.

"Umm.. Sasuke! Why did you stop?" She was unsure of questioning him. She sure knew he was moody. She didn't want to offend him.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just took her hand . Sakura was very surprised. She didn't know what was going through his mind.

"Sasuke? Hey! What hap..." She couldn't get to complete her sentence. She was soon absorbed. Everything was spinning and it was full of darkness. After what felt like a min She was again standing. Sakura needed to get a grip of herself. Sasuke knew. So he hadn't left her hand yet.

Sakura took a while to grasp where she was. She couldn't recognize this place. They were in front of a huge mansion. It was deserted. Sakura then realized Sasuke hadn't left her hand yet. She blushed at the thought. His hands were warm and her hand fit perfectly in it. She didn't want to let go. She knew it felt good. Her feelings for him grew stronger at that very moment. She wanted nothing more but to be in his arms and be next to him until the day she died. No matter what! Those feelings couldn't leave her.

As for Sasuke, memories came back. Those days of glory that he had deep within him buried. Those days were the ones that he could never get back. How he wished he never grew up. His mother's smile and Itachi's talks. His father's stern looks. Everything came back to him like a wave. His face was twisting. He didn't know what to feel. Or how to name those emotions that were breaking apart like wild fire inside him. He didn't see that Sakura was watching him.

Seeing his troubled expression, she decided to break him from those thoughts. Whatever it was.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My mansion" He whispers.

That's when Sakura realized that he had teleported them both. And then she realized that memories came back to him. Hence the troubled expression. At this moment she didn't want to let him go. She wanted to be there for him. Comfort him. She wanted to be the one who loved him the most. She didn't want to let his hand go. She squeezed it tightly.

That's when Sasuke realized he was still latching on to her. Immediately he recovered his hand from her. He felt strange cause he had enjoyed holding her hands. It reminded him of his mother holding his hands. Why was her touch so warm? He didn't know why he took away his hands. He then looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could see she was shocked and she had gasped. He saw how she wore that sad expression. He didn't know why he felt like he should do something.

"Let's go in" He says in monotone and takes the first step inside the house after many years. Sakura follows. She enters the house.

It was huge. The house was well decorated. It was so huge and magnificent. She could only imagine how it was when the clan was still alive. The house must have stood on all its glory. The house spoke volumes of power and respect. She imagined that Sasuke was brought up in a strict manner. With high morals and esteem. She still wonders who he got his one word replies from.

"Sasuke-Kun, how come the house is still clean? I mean no one lived here for years" She asked as she followed him towards the living room.

Sasuke and Sakura both sat down on the couch.

"Denka and Hina are ninja cats of our clan. They kept it clean" He informed her.

For a while both of them sat in silence. Sakura wanted to ask him so many things. She wanted answers. A part of her was scared that he would throw her away. He wouldn't open up. But she decided that this was the perfect time to ask him everything. There was no one to interrupt them. She was determined to get answers from him today. No matter what. She was strong after all. Or so she hoped.

"Sasuke-Kun" She calls out.

"Hn" He responds.

"Can I ask you a few things?" She asked hesitantly.

Sasuke just nodded. He knew this was coming. He knew what she wanted to ask. Heck! Even after all these years he still knew the girl inside out.

"Are you at peace now?" She asks. She was hoping he would really answer her.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her. She knew he meant to explain the question completely.

"I mean, You know the truth now and Madara is dead. Do you still want to go ahead and destroy Konoha? You might've given your word to the Kages. But deep down do you still hold a grudge against Konoha? You think revenge is a closed chapter in your life?" She whispers. She doesn't want to offend him.

There was silence. She thought she offended him. And she was wondering if he was thinking that she doesn't trust him.

"I'm sorry! Its not that I don't trust you. I am just worried. I mean... " She trailed off. She didn't know how to explain it. Sasuke was now staring at the ceiling. He decided to answer.

"If I said I don't hate the elders, it would be a lie. I still hate them. But I don't intend on doing anything to Konoha. Itachi did everything to protect it. If I did destroy it, it would be like spitting on his grave. And moreover , I don't want to fight anymore. Revenge is way behind me. I look for peace now. " He now looks at her in the eye.

Both of them stare at each other for a while. Sakura was so glad to hear that he wanted to be here . He wanted to live in peace. She scoots closer to him.

"What are we to you? Naruto, Me, Kakashi-Sensei?" She asks. She is so scared to hear this one answer. She doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't want him to say they meant nothing. Her fear reflected in her eyes.

Sasuke saw the look on her face. He knew she was scared. She was scared because he once said he had severed all bonds with them. He decided to honestly answer her this time. He knew she deserved it. He never treated her fair enough back then. At least he vowed this to her. He leans back and closes his eyes.

"Naruto, He has always been my rival. Even though he's a bother, I don't mind having him around. Kakashi , he has been there telling me what to do. He can be bossy but I can tolerate."

Sakura smiles at this. It was his way of saying that Naruto was still his best friend and Kakashi was still his father figure. She smiles slowly. She was half satisfied. She knew Naruto and Kakashi were important to him. Now she didn't really want to hear what she meant to him. She was really scared now.

Slowly Sasuke turns to look at her. She was now clutching her skirt tightly. Her fear even more evident on her face than before.

"I don't hate you" A part of her was relieved. She was now wondering if she was important to him.

"I don't know what you mean to me. All I know is you are my teammate, my friend. You are important. Just give me sometime to figure out what you mean to me! " He says in a soft voice.

Sakura lets out a breathe she was holding. There ! He said it! She was so glad to hear that she was important to him. She couldn't help but radiate a large smile on her face. She didn't realize what she was doing. The next thing she knew was she was hugging Sasuke. She had buried her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't know she was crying. To her surprise , Sasuke hadn't pushed her. She slowly came to see his face. Hands still around his neck.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-Kun! I thought you'd say we meant nothing to you. I was so scared. I am so glad you couldn't completely sever our bonds. I knew deep down you couldn't do it. " She was now crying.

She hugged him once more.

Sasuke sighed. Over emotional female. He now awkwardly patted his hands on her back. Sasuke sighed at the thought of she never changing. Sure she had grown strong. But she was still the same old emotional female he knew. And it kinda felt good to know somethings hadn't changed in his absence. A faint smirk appeared on his face. For a few more moments they sat that way.

Sakura had no intentions of letting him go. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell it to Ino. She slowly let go of him and smiled at him.

"I will fill you in on what happened while you were away" She says in a cherry voice.

"Hn" Sasuke wanted to know how everything had changed.

"Hinata finally had the guts to confess to Naruto. But Naruto being Naruto took a while to comprehend it all. Eventually he and Hinata became an item! Then Shikamaru finally got off his lazy ass and asked Ino out. Ino was so happy. Yea. She got over you. She was just obsessed. Seriously. Tenten and Neji were subtly dating. But they got busted by Kiba. He saw them making out on a tree!" Sakura was now fondly smiling at those memories.

"I am actually surprised that the dobe stopped being dumb for once" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura knew it was his way was saying he was happy for the both of them. Indeed Sasuke was happy for him. He knew how Naruto never received love. He was really glad that Hinata was there for him.

"Kiba and Temari hit it off! She has plans of moving to Konoha. Shino , Chouji and Lee are still single. Gaara became normal. He now holds high respect for Naruto. Chouji still eats like a dinosaur. Shino maybe seeing someone from his own clan. But not too sure. Kankuro is still a flirt. Nothing much as changed since then!" Sakura was still smiling at him.

Sasuke wasn't interested in how everyone had changed in a deep manner. He wanted to know what happened to Sakura. He asks her a question. Sakura was suddenly taken aback from that question. She didn't know if she were to tell him the truth.

"What about you?"

* * *

**There! The chapter is over! I want your honest opinions. **

**I wanted to make this chapter completely focused on Sasuke and Sakura. It was an important chapter to build up their chemistry. **

**Now guys please do Review. Your opinions do mean a lot to me. **

**I have a few reviewers to thank. **

**moomoo, marciana, SuperKirschbluete , DoomedGorilla , **** .9 ** **Thank you so much for the reviews. And those who Favorited and followed it. Thank you very much. **

**Now please don't ignore. Do review. **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja Ne! :D **


End file.
